Secret Love
by snower0821
Summary: Heechul : Kau kekasihku Siwon . Siwon : Aku mencintaimu Kibum, kau tahu itu . Kibum : Terima kasih Siwon atas kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit yang kau berikan. SiBum story, slight SiChul and HaeBum couple. GenderSwitch :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Secret Love**

**Main Cast : -Choi Siwon**

** -Kim Kibum**

** -Lee Donghae**

** -Kim Heechul**

**Support Cast : Super Junior Member and others**

**Pairing : -SiBum / SiChul, slight : Haebum**

** -KyuBum (family), Genderswitch for uke **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Family**

**Disclamer : cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, hanya minjem nama aja.**

**Dimohon readers yang sudah sempat baca tolong tinggalkan reviewnya untuk saya ^^ buat kenang-kenangan ya **

**Don't Like Don't Read ! **

**Happy reading everyone . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Drrt . . . Drrt . . .

Getar ponsel mengusik kegiatan membaca seorang yeoja cantik. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, yeoja itu meraba mencari sumber bunyi yang telah mengganggunya. Sebuah pesan dari namja bernama **Choi Siwon **masuk mengisi layarnya.

_From : Choi Siwon_

_Kibummie, kau merindukanku tidak ? Karena saat ini, aku begitu ingin bertemu dengamu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Apa kau sedang 'berkencan' dengan buku tebalmu itu, eoh ? Berhenti membacanya dan beristirahatlah !_

Begitulah isi pesan yang diterima Kibum. **Kim Kibum** lengkapnya. Senyum manis dari bibir cherrynya lantas tersungging selesai membaca pesan dari namja itu. Jemari mungilnya dengan lincah mengetik pesan balasan.

_To : Choi Siwon_

_Untuk apa aku harus merindukanmu, eoh ? Kenapa ? Apa kau akan cemburu ? Jangan menggangguku, Siwonnie !._

Tak lama setelah pesan terkirim, ponsel Kibum kembali bergetar. Yeoja ini pun menggeleng heran, secepat itukah Siwon mengetik balasannya ? Bahkan dia belum sempat menyelesaikan satu paragraph bacaan.

_From : Choi Siwon_

_Tentu saja aku akan cemburu, karena buku itu bisa lebih lama berduaan denganmmu. Apa kau tahu ? Terkadang aku berdoa untuk bertukar tempat dengan buku itu, Kibummie. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu, aku pikir kau juga begitu. Jadi, aku menghubungimu saja._

" Mwo ? Seenaknya saja, dasar Siwon ! " Kibum berucap pada diri sendiri. Malas meladeni sifat manja Siwon yang selalu saja begini. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya disamping tempat tidur, yeoja cantik ini kembali meneruskan kalimatnya yang terhenti.

Drrt . . . Drrt . . . Drrt . . .

Ponsel Kibum kembali bergetar. Saat membaca nama yang tertera pada layar, yeoja ini memutar pandangannya malas. Tapi anehnya, senyum manis itu kembali hadir menghiasi bibir merahnya.

" Yeobose- "

" Kibummie, apa kau sudah tidur ? Kau tidak tidurkan ? Sekarang kau sedang memikirkanku kan ? " bahkan Kibum tidak sampai menyelesaikan salamnya, tapi Siwon sudah terlebih dulu menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan.

Kibum menghela napasnya sabar meladeni namja muda bermarga Choi itu, " Aku baru saja akan tidur Siwonnie, tapi kau terus saja menggangguku. Bahkan sekarang kau sungguh membuatku tidak bisa tidur " bohong Kibum dengan senyum tipisnya.

" Kebetulan sekali, aku juga tidak bisa tidur jadi bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menghabiskannya berdua, hmm ? Kau pasti setuju kan ? " usul Siwon semangat.

" Apa kau sudah gila, eoh ? Besok pagi kita masih harus berangkat sekolah Siwonnie, dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin terlambat. Lagi pula –kau juga harus menjemput Heechul, jadi lebih baik kau tidur sekarang " Kibum sedikit melembutkan suaranya untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Entahlah, menyebut nama yeoja itu membuat dada kiri Kibum terasa aneh –berdenyut.

Hening.

Siwon hanya diam tidak mampu menjawab perkataan Kibum. Setiap yeoja cantik itu menyinggung tentang Heechul, Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya diam. Merasa bersalah pun percuma, karena namja tampan ini juga tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

" Siwonnie ? Apa kau masih disana ? " panggil Kibum.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara merdu Kibum, " Maafkan aku Kibummie, aku hanya sangat sangaaat merindukanmu. Kau benar, kita harus ke sekolah besok jadi sekarang kau segeralah tidur ".

" Em –iya Siwonnie, kau juga segera tidur– " meski sebenarnya Kibum juga merindukan namja berdimple itu, tapi dia tidak ingin egois. Siwon masih mempunyai tugas besok pagi -menjemput Heechul, dan Kibum tidak ingin menyusahkannya " –selamat malam, Siwonnie ".

" Selamat malam, Kibummie " hampir saja Kibum akan memutus sambungan teleponnya, tapi namja tampan itu berkata kembali, " Tunggu sebentar ! Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, jadi jangan kemana-kemana sebelum aku datang, arraseo ?! "

Tiiitttttt . . . . .

Dengan sepihak Siwon memutus panggilan, karena tidak mau mendengar penolakan yang selalu didengarnya dari Kibum saat dia berniat untuk menjemput yeoja cantik itu dari rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tokk . . . tokk . . . tokk . . .

Pagi sekali rumah keluarga Kim telah kedatangan tamu namja berwajah tampan, atletis dan berlesung pipi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon. Dengan sabar pemuda itu menunggu di depan pintu rumah berwarna coklat muda.

Sesekali dia juga melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. " Semoga dia masih ada dirumah " ucap Siwon pada dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Yeoja itu tampak terkejut melihat namja tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

" Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma " sapa Siwon sopan dengan membungkuk.

" Siwon ? Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari ? Mau mencari Kibummie ? " tanya yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah ibu Kibum.

" Ne ahjumma, apa Kibum masih ada di dalam ? Saya ingin mengajaknya berangkat bersama, " jelas Siwon dengan senyum yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Sebenarnya Siwon takut bila Kibum akan berangkat lebih awal karena hari ini dia akan menjemputnya. Kibum bukanlah tipe yeoja yang senang dijemput, ditambah lagi semalam Siwon lebih terdengar memaksa Kibum untuk setuju berangkat bersama daripada mengajaknya.

" Kibummie masih ada di kamar. Ayo masuklah, lebih baik kau menunggunya di dalam " suara lembut ibu Kibum menginstrupsi lamunan Siwon. Yeoja itu lantas membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Siwon dapat masuk juga.

" Ne ahjumma, kamsahamnida " Siwon mengikuti eomma Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana yang ditempati empat orang itu.

" Pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah datang kemari pasti belum sarapan kan ? Sebaiknya kau sarapan disini saja. Ayo kemari Siwonnie ! " ajak eomma Kibum kepada Siwon ke ruang makan mereka.

" Tidak perlu ahjumma, saya tidak ingin merepotkan. Sebaiknya saya menunggu Kibum disini saja " tolak Siwon halus.

" Kau tidak merepotkan Siwonnie. Ayolah, Kibummie juga belum sarapan kok. Jadi kita sarapan bersama-sama saja " tangan ibu Kibum bergerak menarik tangan Siwon.

" Siwon ? Kau kemari ? " tanya appa Kim yang merupakan appa Kibum kaget, melihat sang istri membawa namja tampan masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi. Saya kemari ingin menjemput Kibum untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. " jawab Siwon memberi hormat.

Terlihat namja dengan rambut brunette, menatap tidak suka atas kedatangan Siwon kerumahnya. " Kau akan makan disini ? " tanya Kim Kyuhyun adik Kibum, sinis. Namja dengan kulit putih itu menatap tajam Siwon, merasa tidak suka bila namja itu terlalu dekat dengan noona cantiknya.

" Ne Kyu, bolehkan hyung numpang sarapan disini ? Tadi hyung buru-buru jadi tidak sempat sarapan dirumah, " cengir Siwon kepada Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu bila Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah dengan bocah berusia 15 tahun itu.

Kyuhyun menajamkan tatapannya atas pernyataan konyol Siwon. " Siapa yang menyuruhmu terburu-buru, huh ? Lagipula ini masih terlalu pagi untuk dikatakan terburu-buru, Choi Siwon ! " ucapan sarkastis Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum canggung.

PLETAAK !

" Arrggh appo ! " ringis Kyuhyun saat kepalanya mendapat jitakan sayang dari sang eomma.

" Kalau berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua gunakan kata-kata sopan Kyu ! " bentak eomma Kim, namja brunette itu hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir kesal, dia tidak suka jika Siwon sering datang ke rumahnya.

Setelah Siwon mendapat tempat duduk disamping Kyuhyun, namja itu mulai memasukkan makanan yang dihidangkan ibu Kibum ke dalam mulutnya meskipun merasa risih karena Kyuhyun masih saja menatapnya tajam, ' Aissh ! anak ini menyebalkan sekali ' pikir Siwon dalam hati. ' Tapi, tidak apalah toh dia juga adik kesayangan Kibum '.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan, dengan seragam sekolah yang telah melekat rapi ditubuhnya. Entah bagaimana cara dia memakainya, tapi itu terlihat sangat cocok ditubuh bak modelnya.

" Selamat pagi sem –Kau ?! " senyum Kibum memudar saat melihat sosok asing sedang makan dengan damai bersama keluarga kecilnya.

" Selamat pagi Kibummie~ " sapa Siwon menunjukkan dimple smilenya kepada yeoja yang sekarang menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " tanya Kibum dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

" Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. Apa kau lupa hari ini kita akan berangkat bersama,hmm ? " jawab Siwon dengan santai.

Kibum tersentak dengan perkataan Siwon, jadi benar namja itu akan menjemputnya ? Dia tidak hanya asal bicara ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Heechul yang setiap harinya berangkat bersama Siwon ? Kibum hanya memandang tidak mengerti kepada namja atletis itu.

" Bohong ! Dia kemari untuk numpang makan dirumah kita, noona ! " adu Kyuhyun asal, membuatnya mendapat jitakan sayang untuk yang kedua kalinya dari sang eomma.

PLETAAK !

" Eomma appo-yo ! " ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang anak bungsu, eomma Kim hanya memberikan deathglare gratisnya pagi ini.

" Ahh iya, aku juga ikut sarapan disini, karena terburu-buru aku tidak sempat sarapan dirumah. Aku takut terlambat menjemputmu " jelas Siwon. Sebenarnya selain untuk menjemput Kibum, namja berdimple itu juga berniat makan pagi bersama keluarga yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Kibum hanya menatap curiga atas perkataan Siwon, yeoja seputih salju itu tidak benar-benar mempercayai semua perkataannya terlihat dari senyum yang mirip seringaian dari bibir joker namja kaya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, mereka berdua hanya diam saja. Kibum memilih menatap pemandangan diluar mobil. Siwon juga tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan dan lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah cantik Kibum dari balik kemudi.

" Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu menjemputku hari ini ? " tatapan yeoja cantik itu beralih menatap Siwon. " Apa kau tidak akan menjemput Heechul ? " Kibum selalu saja ingat dengan yeoja itu.

Tatapan Siwon sedikit tidak suka karena Kibum menyebut nama itu disaat mereka hanya berdua. " Hari ini Chullie berangkat dengan temannya, jadi aku tidak perlu menjemputnya. Dari pada berangkat sendiri, lebih baik bersamamu kan ? " ucap Siwon seraya mengacak rambut panjang Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Siwon dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan kota Seoul dari kaca jendela mobil hitam Siwon.

Saat Siwon hanya melewati tempat dimana biasanya menurunkan Kibum untuk menuju ke sekolah sendiri, Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon. Hendak membuka suara tapi Siwon telah menyelanya terlebih dahulu, " Sekarang masih terlalu pagi, jadi belum banyak siswa yang sampai disekolah. Hari ini kita akan turun di sekolah bersama-sama "Kibum hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Meski masih ragu, tapi yeoja itu menurut kali ini.

Sesampainya di halaman parkir, Kibum melepaskan seatbeltnya dan berkata, " Terima kasih Siwonnie ! " yeoja itu berniat membuka pintu disebelahnya hingga sebuah cengkraman lembut menahannya.

" Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih Kibummie. Terima kasih karena kau bersedia berangkat bersamaku hari ini dan memperbolehkanku sarapan dirumahmu, " ucap Siwon. Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap pipi Kibum.

Chuu . . .

Kecupan ringan didaratkan Siwon pada dahi Kibum yang sedikit tertutup poni. Yeoja cantik itu hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Setelah mencium kening Kibum, ibu jari Siwon kembali membelai pipi chubby milik yeoja salju itu yang sekarang telah berwarna merah. Kemudian badan tegapnya sedikit dicondongkan, untuk membantu Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya. Kibum yang sadar lantas keluar begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun atau menengok kebelakang .

Setelah berada cukup jauh dari mobil Siwon, Kibum berusaha bersikap seperti biasa seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pagi ini. Dia berjalan sendiri menuju ke kelasnya.

" Kibummieee . . . ! " seru suara di belakang Kibum.

Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat dua sahabat cantik yang berlari menghampirinya. " Hari ini kau berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya Kibummie, " ucap yeoja mungil bernama Ryeowook tepat disamping kiri Kibum.

" Kau tidak berangkat bersama Sungmin hari ini ? " tanya yeoja lain yang memiliki darah keturunan Canada disamping kanan Kibum -Henry-. Sekarang posisi Kibum diapit kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Ne, hari ini aku tidak bersamananya, " jelas Kibum pada keduanya.

" Lalu kau berangkat dengan siapa hari ini ? " tanya Ryeowook menyela.

" Aku diantar–" ucap Kibum menggantung. Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang telah mendesak masuk ke dalam barisan mereka. Namja dengan potongan rambut pendek memaksa menyela diantara tubuh mungil Henry dan Kibum.

SRETT !

" Yak ! Kan masih ada jalan sebesar itu ikan. Kenapa kau menggeser tubuh kecilku sekasar itu, huh ? " seru Henry kesal dengan menunjukkan jalan lebar disebelahnya.

" Aku ingin menuju ke kelas bersama kalian, apa tidak boleh ? " jawab Donghae –namja yang dipanggil ikan dengan cengiran yang terlukis dibibirnya.

" Aigoo~ bilang saja kau ingin berjalan bersama dengan Kibum kan, Hae ? " sindir Ryeowook dengan menyenggol lengan Kibum. Tapi yeoja itu hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasa, membuat Donghae semakin menyukainya.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Ryeowook, Kibum, Donghae dan Henry memang satu kelas dan mereka telah menjadi sahabat baik, jadi tidak heran bila mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Sikap Donghae yang terkadang kekanakan, selalu membuat Kibum tertawa atas kekonyolan yang dibuatnya.

Sayangnya tawa itu seketika menghilang saat mendapati sebuah tatapan tajam mengarah padanya dan Donghae. Yeoja cantik itu lantas menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutannya. " Kibummie, kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Donghae menyadari perubahan raut muka Kibum.

" Huh ? I-iya, aku baik-baik saja " ucap Kibum lirih mencoba memberikan senyum yang dipaksakannya. Ryeowook dan Henry hanya bisa melihat dengan dahi berkerut.

" Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kelas, tidak baik juga yeoja berjalan sambil tertawa seperti tadi. Maafkan aku Kibummie. Ryeowook dan Henry juga. Ayo ! " ajak Donghae dengan memegang pundak Kibum.

Melihat ada namja yang memegang pundak Kibum, namja yang memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya kepada Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Dia tidak suka bila ada yang berani menyentuh Kibum-nya. Dia juga tidak suka bila Kibum-nya terlihat terlalu dekat dengan namja lain. Apalagi, Kibum juga terlihat sangat bahagia.

" Yak ! Ada apa ? Kau terlihat menyeramkan bila seperti itu. Kau akan menakuti penggemarmu bila memasang wajah seperti itu, kkk ~ " ejek teman yang berada disampingnya.

" Sebaiknya kita masuk kelas saja ! " ajak atau mungkin terdengar seperti perintah sekarang dari namja bibir joker itu.

" Tapi –baiklah Tuan Muda. Ayo kita ke kelas teman-teman ! " perkumpulan namja-namja tampan dan populer yang tadinya sedang memperhatikan para siswa berlalu lalang seketika bubar.

Tap !

Tap !

Tap !

Langkah seorang namja terlihat angkuh saat memasuki kelasnya. Mata tajamnya langsung tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang ditempati yeoja cantik dan beberapa sahabatnya.

" Eung, Hae sebaiknya kau kembali ketempat dudukmu. Mian, ada tugas yang belum aku kerjakan jadi biarkan aku mengerjakannya sebentar, " Kibum pun harus tega mengusir Donghae, saat namja tampan itu ingin mengambil duduk disebelahnya. Begitu menakutkannya kah, mata elang itu bila menatap Kibum saat yeoja itu didekat namja lain ? Kibum hanya bisa mengusir namja-namja yang berada didekatnya saat dirinyalah yang menjadi bidikan elang itu.

" Tidak biasanya kau belum mengerjakan tugas Kibummie, mau aku bantu ? " benar-benar namja yang baik atau mungkin bodoh, meski Kibum sudah mengusirnya tapi Donghae tetap menawarkan untuk membantu yeoja yang hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan dan senyum kecilnya.

Setelah merasa Kibum hanya bersama teman-teman yeojanya, langkah Siwon yang terkesan angkuh perlahan memudar dan sekarang bisa bersikap seperti Siwon sang namja tampan yang baik hati. Benar-benar seenaknya sendiri !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Adakah yang pernah membaca ff ini ? kalau ada ff ini memang sempat publish di FFn beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan judul You Have to Choose tapi cuma sampai chap 2, nah disini aku ingin memperbaharui kata-katanya yang masih acakadut dan ingin melanjutkan ceritanya sampai selesai, semoga lebih baik ^^ tapi maaf juga kalau disini masih ada pengulangan kalimat yang tidak perlu ^^ saya masih belajar dan berusaha lebih baik. Mohon bantuannya ?

Mind to Review guys ? *bow

**Snower0821**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Secret Love**

**Main Cast : -Choi Siwon**

** -Kim Kibum**

** -Lee Donghae**

** -Kim Heechul**

**Support Cast : Super Junior Member and others**

**Pairing : -SiBum / SiChul, slight : Haebum**

** -KyuBum (family), Genderswitch for uke **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Family**

**Disclamer : cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, hanya minjem nama aja.**

**Dimohon readers yang sudah sempat baca tolong tinggalkan reviewnya untuk saya ^^ buat kenang-kenangan gitu **

**Don't Like Don't Read ! **

**Happy reading everyone . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Tubuh kekarnya berjalan menuju ke sebuah kelas yang berada diujung koridor. Wajah tampannya sesekali tersenyum untuk menyapa teman-teman yang berpapasan dengannya. Sesampainya disana, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan untuk mencari -mengintip- seseorang.

" Kau mencari tuan putri, Siwon-ah ? " ucap yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam legam mengagetkan Siwon.

" Iya, apa dia ada di kelas, Jaejoong-ah ? " tanya Siwon pada yeoja yang bernama lengkap **Kim Jaejong**.

" Kekasihmu ada dibangkunya, dia sedang menyalin tugas, " lirik Jaejoong pada yeoja cantik yang tengah berkutat dengan buku-bukunya diatas meja.

" Tidak mengerjakan PR lagi, eoh ? " tebak Siwon. Kekasihnya itu memang bukan siswa yang rajin, tapi dia bukan termasuk -siswa-tidak-rajin-selalu-bodoh-. Meski tidak terlalu pintar, tapi kekasihnya cukup terbilang siswa yang mudah menangkap pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru.

" Ck, begitulah kekasih manjamu itu. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, temui saja sekalian temani dia mengerjakan PR nya. Aku pergi ke kantin dulu, anyyeong " ucap Jaejoong meninggalkan Siwon yang sudah melangkah masuk.

" Menyontek PR lagi, hmm ? " tanya Siwon membalikkan bangku di depan yeoja berambut lurus sebahu itu untuk menghadap kearah yeoja berwajah cantik itu.

" Hehe, hanya beberapa nomor saja Wonnie. Lagi pula tidak ada waktu semalam untuk mengerjakannya, jadi aku kerjakan sekarang saja " ucap yeoja cantik itu beralasan.

" Kau itu memang pemalas Chullie, k k k ~ " sindir Siwon membuat yeoja cantik yang bernama **Kim Heechul **itu merengut kesal.

" Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik sekarang kau ke kantin dan belikan aku makanan. Aku lapar sekali saat ini. ".

" Kau ini ! Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne ? " Siwon beranjak dari bangkunya untuk melaksanakan perintah dari sang kekasih.

" Yack ! Jangan rusak rambutku Wonnie ! " seru Heechul saat Siwon mengacak rambut indahnya sebelum berjalan keluar menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Banyak sekali roti yang kau beli Siwon-ssi, " ucap yeoja pemilik kantin, melihat Siwon mengambil roti sebanyak itu. " Apa kekasihmu itu yang menyuruh, eoh ? "

Siwon mengangguk, " Ne, ahjumma. Heechul sedang tidak bisa ke kantin sekarang, jadi aku ingin membelikannya makanan. Tambah satu air mineralnya juga ahjumma, " tunjuk Siwon pada sebotol air minum dingin.

Deg !

Sepenggal kalimat Siwon membuat yeoja yang berada disampingnya menegang, wajahnya tertunduk, makanan kecil yang dibawanya terjatuh begitu saja. Siwon yang mengetahuinya menoleh kearah yeoja itu.

Mata Siwon membulat sempurna melihat yeoja yang tepat berada di samping kirinya sekarang. **Kim Kibum**. Dipandangnya yeoja manis nan cantik yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya.

" Terima kasih ahjumma, " ucap Kibum membungkuk setelah mendapat kembalian dari sang penjual. Yeoja itu melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh dan memberi salam pada namja yang termasuk teman sekelasnya itu.

Siwon hanya mampu menatap sosok itu dalam diam tanpa berniat menegur atau menyapanya lebih dulu. Ditempat seperti ini memang sangat sulit untuk mengajak Kibum bicara .

" Siwon-ssi ? Siwon-ssi ? "

" N-ne ? "

" Ini air mineral yang kau minta, "

" Kamsahamnida ahjumma, ini uangnya " ucap Siwon memberikan beberapa won untuk membayar makanan dan minuman yang dibelinya. Dia kembali menuju kelas Heechul dengan membawa makanan yang telah dibelinya khusus untuk kekasih tercintanya itu.

" Eh ? "

" Eh ! "

Ucap Siwon dan seorang yeoja imut yang tidak sengaja hampir bertabrakan. " Mianhae-yo, mengagetkanmu," ucap Siwon meminta maaf.

" Ani-yo, aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar, mianhae-yo, " yeoja itu juga mengucapkan maaf. Setelahnya, Siwon kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

" Sungminnie, ada perlu apa kemari ? " tanya Ryeowook pada yeoja imut yang baru memasuki kelasnya.

" Aku ingin bertemu Kibummie, apa dia ada Wookie ? " tanya Sungmin pada yeoja mungil itu.

" Itu ! Dia sedang duduk di bangkunya, apa kau bisa menemaninya sebantar ? " tunjuk Ryeowook pada yeoja yang sedang merenggut lucu.

" Memang kau mau kemana ? ".

" Aku dan Henry lapar, bisa kah kau menemaninya karena dia tidak ingin diajak ke kantin juga ? " tanya Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya imut.

" Baiklah, aku memang ada perlu sebentar dengannya, " balas Sungmin tersenyum lucu.

" Gomawo Minnie, kalau begitu aku pergi, " pamit Ryeowook. " HENRY-AH PALLIWA KIBUMMIE SUDAH ADA YANG MENEMANI, " panggil Ryeowook berteriak karena letak Henry yang berada di sudut kelas.

" NE WOOKIE ! " terdengar sahutan yang tak kalah nyaring. " Anyyeong Sungmin cantik ! " sapa Henry saat melewati Sungmin yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelah Kibum.

" Bocah-bocah itu, ck ! " Sungmin berdecak kagum pada perilaku keduanya yang seperti anak sekolah dasar itu.

" K k k ~ mereka memang hiperaktif, " Kibum ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku bertemu Siwon di depan kelas, dia juga membawa banyak makanan. Apa semua itu untuk Heechul ? " tanya Sungmin berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar pertanyaannya. Untunglah, kelas Kibum sepi bila istirahat tiba. Hanya terdapat beberapa murid yang belum mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kibum mengangguk lemah. Jemarinya memutar makanan kecil yang tadi dibelinya di kantin.

" Kau sudah mengetahuinya ? " tebak Sungmin takut-takut.

Yeoja itu kembali mengangguk " Aku bertemu dengannya saat di kantin, " jawab Kibum masih dengan kegiatannya.

" Maaf, aku pikir kau perlu mengetahuinya Kibummie, " ucap Sungmin merasa bersalah.

" Gwaechana Minnie, aku mengerti " balas Kibum tersenyum menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. " Apa kau tidak ke kantin juga ? Kalau begitu, roti ini kita bagi berdua saja, aku pikir tidak akan habis memakannya sendiri, k k ~ " ucap Kibum tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tangan dengan lancangnya mengacak lembut surai panjang bergelombang Kibum. Si empunya yang tengah memasukkan buku ke dalam tas mendongakkan kepala, melihat siapa yang telah melakukan perbuatan itu.

" Hae ! " serunya merajuk saat mengetahui pelakunya. Ryeowook yang berada disebelah Kibum hanya tertawa melihat namja itu sedang menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada sahabat cantiknya.

" Kau pulang naik apa ? " tanya Donghae membantu Kibum membereskan buku-bukunya.

" Sepeti biasa, naik bus bersama Sungmin. Ada apa ? " tanya Kibum penasaran.

" Mau pulang bersamaku ? " tawar Dongahe ramah.

" Hmm –mianhae Hae, tapi aku ada janji dengan Sungmin. Lain kali kita pulang bersama, bagaimana ? " tolak Kibum halus. Bukannya tidak ingin diantar oleh Donghae, hanya saja –Kibum juga tidak tahu mengapa selalu menolak namja tampan itu.

" Baiklah, mungkin lain waktu aku bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau berhati-hatilah saat pulang, " Donghae memang selalu memperhatikan Kibum dengan sangat baik.

" Kau juga hati-hati ya di jalan, " Kibum melambaikan tangan saat Donghae meninggalkan kelas.

" Kenapa kau menolak ajakannya, Kibummie ?! "

" Benar, dia telah menawarimu untuk pulang bersama tapi kenapa kau selalu menolaknya, eoh ? " Ryeowook dan Henry langsung menegur ketidakpedulian Kibum terhadap Donghae. Sudah sering Kibum menolaknya, saat mengajak pulang, berangkat ke sekolah atau hanya sekedar makan dikantin bersama.

Meskipun tidak setinggi Siwon, tapi Donghae termasuk namja yang sempurna. Wajahnya pun dapat melelehkan setiap yeoja yang hanya mendapat kedipan matanya. Meski tidak pandai dibidang basket, tapi Donghae sangat jago sepak bola. Dan terlebih Donghae sangat, sangat memperhatikan Kibum.

" Hari ini aku pulang bersama Sungmin, teman-teman " jelas Kibum.

" Hampir setiap hari kau pulang bersamanya, untuk hari ini saja apa kau tidak bisa pulang bersama Donghae ? " pertanyaan tajam Ryeowook membuat Kibum merasa bersalah telah menolak namja itu.

" Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkannya saja. Mungkin lain kali, Wookie " yeoja cantik itu memberikan alasannya.

" Sudahlah Wookie, mungkin hari ini Kibum sedang tidak bersemangat dan ingin segera sampai ke rumah " ucap Henry bijak.

" Terima kasih Henry-ah, kau sudah mau mengerti, " ucap Kibum.

" Arraseo Kibummie. Sebaiknya kita pulang ! " ajak Henry pada kedua sahabatnya dengan mengapit tangan mereka. " Ayolah tersenyum, percuma mempunyai wajah cantik bila hanya pose cemberut yang kalian tunjukkan, " cibir Henry, membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook pun mulai tersenyum seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum dan Sungmin sedang menunggu dihalte seperti biasa, " Kau menolak ajakan pulang dari Donghae lagi, Kibummie ? " tanya Sungmin penasaran. Yeoja yang berada disebelah kanannya hanya mengangguk. " Kenapa ? "

" Bisakah kita mengganti topik lain ? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, jadi tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa aku melakukan itu " ucap Kibum telak, membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

" Maafkan aku. Hanya saja, sewaktu bertemu dengannya dia mengatakan jangan membawamu pulang larut malam. Apa kau berbohong lagi ? ".

" Maaf " Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat Kibum mengucapkan maaf. Bagaimana lagi, Sungmin juga tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menerima ajakan Donghae kan ?

15 menit sudah mereka menunggu, akhirnya bus itu datang juga. Kibum dan Sungmin dengan cepat menaikinya. Tapi, sekitar 10 menit melalui perjalanan, Sungmin mengajak Kibum berdiri. " Kibummie kajja ! "

Kibum yang bingung dan kaget hanya menuruti ajakan tiba-tiba Sungmin yang menariknya untuk berdiri di depan pintu. Setelah bus berhenti, Sungmin mengajak Kibum turun dengan masih menariknya.

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku, " Apa yang kita lakukan disini, Minnie ? " tanya Kibum merasa belum sampai ditempat tujuan. " Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang ? "

" Tenanglah sebentar, Kibummie ! " perintah Sungmin.

Terlihat mobil berwarna hitam mengarah menghampiri mereka. Kibum yang menyadarinya, mengangkat wajah untuk melihat siapa pemilik mobil itu. " Siwon ? " tebak Kibum saat yakin bahwa mobil yang berhenti tepat di depan mereka adalah milik namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

" Kenapa lama sekali, huh ? Untung Kibum bukan yeoja yang tidak sabaran, kalau tidak pasti aku sudah habis dicakarnya, kkk~ ! " terdengar protes dari bibir shapeM milik Sungmin.

" Mianhae-yo Minnie-ah, aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin. Gomawo kau sudah membawa Kibum kemari, " ucap Siwon tersenyum.

" Ada apa ini sebenarnya ? " tanya Kibum penasaran.

" Karena kau telah menolak ajakan Donghae, jadi sekarang kau tidak boleh menolak ajakannya, Kibummie ! " tunjuk Sungmin pada namja yang memamerkan dimple smilenya.

" Tapi Sungmin, ak– "

" Tidak ada kata tapi Kibummie, Siwon telah berbaik hati menjemputmu kemari. Apa kau tega menyuruhnya kembali lagi ? " potong Sungmin cepat.

" Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk menjemputku kan ? Dia bisa langsung pulang kalau dia mau, aku juga bisa pulang sendiri, " balas Kibum sinis.

" Aissh kau ini ! Sudahlah, sekarang kau harus pulang bersama Siwon, " ucap Sungmin mutlak, membuat Kibum tidak bisa menolak permintaan sahabat baiknya.

" Taksi ! " Siwon memanggil taksi yang sedang lewat. " Ahjussi, tolong antarkan agasshi ini sampai ke rumahnya, " Siwon menutup pintu setelah mengucapkan alamat lengkap Sungmin kepada supir taksi.

" Selamat bersenang-senang ~ " seru Sungmin dari balik kaca jendela yang diturunkan.

" Ayo masuk Kibummie ! " ajak Siwon.

Dengan kaki yang dihentakan kasar, Kibum berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi saat akan masuk, tangan Siwon menghalangi jalannya. " Aku tidak ingin dianggap seperti supir taksi itu, jadi kau bisa membayarku dengan memberikan senyum manismu Kibummie, " goda Siwon.

" Aku tidak memanggil taksi, aku hanya dipaksa untuk menaikinya. Jadi, bila kau ingin meminta bayaran, kau bisa memintanya pada Sungmin besok di sekolah, " ucap Kibum dingin. Kembali tubuhnya ingin melangkah, tapi tangan Siwon justru semakin menghalanginya.

" Aku baru sadar, bila yeoja-ku ini sangat pelit. Kau itu sangat cantik bila tersenyum, jadi tunjukkan sedikit kecantikkanmu Kibummie. Hanya senyum kecil saja juga sudah cukup, " pinta Siwon sangat.

Tapi Kibum tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak luluh dengan wajah memelas Siwon, justru sekarang kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

" Huuft arraseo ! Sepertinya aku memang harus berusaha sendiri agar kau mau tersenyum " Kedua tangannya mencubit pipi chubby Kibum dan sedikit menariknya. " Nah, begitu lebih baik. Menggemaskan, kkk~ " Kibum hanya bisa merenggut dan mengusap pipinya yang sedikit sakit.

" Berikan ponselmu ! " Siwon menengadahkan tangan di depan Kibum.

" Untuk apa ? " tanya Kibum bingung.

" Sebentar saja, " dengan terpaksa Kibum membuka tas punggungnya dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Siwon. Tidak ada yang Siwon lakukan pada ponsel Kibum, hanya memencet screen pada layar lalu mengembalikannya kembali. " Baterainya habis, jadi lebih baik dimatikan saja " jelas Siwon saat melihat Kibum memandang bingung layarnya yang gelap.

Yeoja itu tidak memperdulikan apa yang lakukan namja tampan itu pada ponselnya, jadi dia hanya memasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Sebelum melajukan mobil, Siwon sempat memeriksa ponselnya sendiri dan tersenyum setelah membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah makan sederhana yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal, khususnya rumah Heechul. Tempat ini seakan menjadi tempat rahasia mereka saat ingin berdua, bahkan Sungmin pun juga tidak mengetahuinya. Siwon mengusap pucuk kepala Kibum sebelum keluar mobil dan berlari kecil ke sisi mobilnya yang lain untuk membuka pintu Kibum.

" Bukankah seharusnya kau mengantarku pulang, tapi kenapa malahkemari ? " tanya Kibum bingung masih dengan nada datar yang digunakannya.

" Kajja ! " tanpa menjawab, Siwon justru menarik tangan yeoja itu masuk. " Duduklah dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan cepat kembali, " namja itu melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kibum yang penasaran dengan perilaku Siwon sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip. Ternyata namja berwajah tampan itu sedang menghubungi seseorang. ' Tentu saja, dia harus memberi kabar kepada yeojachingunya ' itulah yang ada dipikiran Kibum saat melihat Siwon.

Selesai dengan urusannya, Siwon kembali masuk ke dalam. Ternyata makanan yang dipesannya tadi telah tersedia di atas meja. Tidak banyak memang, tapi cukup mengenyangkan bagi mereka berdua.

" Waah, kelihatannya enak. Ayo kita makan ! " ajak Siwon mulai mengambil makanan dan memindahkannya ke piring kosongnya.

Wajah Siwon terlihat lebih cerah sekarang, sesekali dia tersenyum saat sedang menguyah makanan. ' Pasti benar, dia telah menelpon Heechul. Lihat saja sekarang, sempat-sempatnya dia tersenyum saat sedang makan. Dasar kuda jelek ! ' sungut Kibum dalam hati, bibirnya kembali mengrucut melihat senyuman Siwon yang mirip kuda mesum. Kedua tangannya masih betah berada di bawah meja.

Merasa Kibum menatapnya tajam, tanpa bertanya Siwon mengambil piring kosong "kekasihnya" dan mulai mengisinya dengan berbagai makanan lezat. Dan meletakkannya kembali setelah merasa cukup. " Maaf –maafkan aku Kibummie. Kau bisa memukulku kalau kau mau, tapi tolong maafkan aku, jangan bersikap seperti ini ".

Tatapan tajam Kibum sirna dan berganti dengan penyesalan yang tergambar jelas di obsidian beningnya. Tidak seharusnya Kibum marah melihat Siwon memperhatikan yeojachinngunya. Bukankah itu yang memang seharusnya dilakukan seorang namja kepada yeoja yang dicintainya ? Bukankah dia telah berjanji untuk tidak menyulitkan keadaan Siwon, tapi apa yang telah Kibum lakukan sekarang ? Dia mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

" Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, " ucap Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kibum dan pemikirannya. Dia merasa menyesal sekarang, tidak seharusnya dia mempersulit posisi namja yang sangat dicintainya ini.

" Mianhae-yo Siwonnie, seharusnya aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diri dan tidak mempersulitmu, mianhae " Kibum hanya bisa menunduk. Merasa malu untuk menatap balik onyx Siwon yang selalu memandangnya dengan kasih sayang yang tersembunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat terlihat namja dengan rambut brunettenya sedang duduk gelisah di depan rumah. Tangannya sibuk memencet layar ponselnya, ingin sekali menghubungi kakak tercintanya tapi selalu saja kotak suara yang menjawabnya. Wajah tampannya tampak jelas menyiratkan raut kekhawatiran.

Tuut . . .

Tuut . . .

Tuut . . .

Hanya nada itulah yang terdengar, " Aissh ! Sebenarnya noona ada dimana sekarang ? Kenapa belum pulang juga ? Kenapa ponselnya juga tidak bisa dihubungi ? " tanyanya bertubi-tubi pada udara malam. " Awas kalau ternyata kuda itu yang telah membawa noonaku pergi ! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Masih menarikkah untuk dilanjutkan ?

Thanks to :

najika bunny . meyy-chaan . BryanTrevorKim .cho dizma joyer . anin arlunerz . kyurielf . Guest

Mind to Review guys ? *bow

**Snower0821**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Secret Love**

**Main Cast : -Choi Siwon**

** -Kim Kibum**

** -Lee Donghae**

** -Kim Heechul**

**Support Cast : Super Junior Member and others**

**Pairing : -SiBum / SiChul, slight : Haebum**

** -KyuBum (family), Genderswitch for uke **

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama/Romance/Family**

**Disclamer : cast milik diri mereka masing-masing, hanya minjem nama aja.**

**Dimohon readers yang sudah sempat baca tolong tinggalkan reviewnya untuk saya ^^ buat kenang-kenangan gitu **

**Don't Like Don't Read ! **

**Happy reading everyone . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

Tangan besar itu menggenggam erat tangan mungil di bawahnya. Sangat erat hingga tangan itu tidak dapat bergerak, tidak dapat melakukan apa pun kecuali menggenggam balik tangan besar yang memberinya kehangatan. Tidak peduli dirinya yang sedikit kesulitan mengatur kemudi mobil agar tetap pada jalurnya.

" Apa kau tidak kesulitan menyetir hanya menggunakan tangan kiri, Siwonnie ? Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu seperti ini, " lirih yeoja cantik memandang tautan tangan mereka, mengisyaratkan agar Siwon mau melepaskannya demi keselamatan mereka saat berkendara.

" Kalau kau takut, aku akan memelankan dan mengemudikannya ke pinggir. Biarkan seperti ini saja, Kibummie " pinta Siwon, tidak berniat untuk menggeser terlebih melepas genggaman tangan mereka yang berada dipaha Kibum.

Sejak perjalanan pulang dari rumah makan, kedua jemari itu tidak pernah terlepas. Lebih tepatnya tidak ingin melepas satu sama lain. Mereka akan tersenyum canggung saat kedua tatapan sayang mereka saling bertemu.

Perlahan, mobil hitam itu mengurangi kecepatannya saat memasuki jalanan tempat tinggal Kibum. Setelah berhenti, dengan sangat tidak rela barulah mereka melepaskannya. Kibum memicingkan mata saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan gelisah di depan rumahnya.

" Kyu ? " panggil Kibum saat keluar dari mobil. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar, hmm ? Kenapa belum mengganti seragam sekolahmu ? Ayo masuk, sebaiknya ganti dulu, " ajaknya yang menggandeng dongsaeng tampan yang sangat disayanginya. Tapi dengan sinis bocah itu menepisnya.

" Ternyata memang kau yang menculik noonaku ! " ucap Kyuhyun emosi kepada namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Tatapan khawatir yang tadi sempat ditunjukkannya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan.

" Hyung hanya mengajak noonamu makan siang, Kyu ! " ralat Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kim bersaudara itu.

" Apa kau mengajaknya makan siang dimana, huh ? Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang ? Kenapa tidak meminta ijin ? Dasar namja tidak tahu sopan ! " sungut Kyuhyun marah.

Kibum mengusap pundak Kyuhyun, mencoba meredam emosi namja yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu, " Maafkan noona Kyu, ponsel noona mati jadi tidak sempat memberi kabar. Apa kau seharian menunggu noona diluar ? "

Terlihat yeoja paruh baya berjalan menghampiri mereka, " Kau sudah pulang chagiya ? Eomma pikir kau akan pulang malam, " Siwon yang melihatnya membungkuk memberi hormat.

" Apa menurut eomma ini belum malam ? Kuda ini telah menculik noona, dan dia juga tid- Arrgh– ! " penjelasan Kyuhyun terhenti saat tangan halus sang eomma dengan sayang menjitak kepala putra bungsunya tersebut. " Eomma appo-yo ! " seru Kyuhyun kesal.

" Eomma ! " seru Kibum tidak suka ibunya selalu memukul Kyuhyun. Wajah cantinya meringis melihat sang adik mengusap kepalanya, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu ? " tanya yeoja cantik ini ikut mengusap bekas jitakan eommanya.

" Siwonnie telah meminta ijin kepada eomma, itu sebabnya eomma tidak khawatir saat noonamu belum pulang. Eomma pikir, ijin dari eomma saja sudah cukup, Kyu. Apa perlu meminta ijinmu juga, eoh ? " tanya Ny. Kim sarkatis.

" Ijin ? " ucap Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Mereka saling menatap bingung. ' Apa benar kuda ini telah meminta ijin kepada eomma ? ' pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Berbeda dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan yeoja cantik di sebelahnya, ' Tapi kapan Siwon meminta ijin eomma ? Bukankah seharian ini dia bersamaku ? '

" Benarkah itu ? " ucap Kyuhyun memastikan. Menatap tajam namja yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk memberikan jawaban.

" Sudahlah Kyu, noona mu kan sudah pulang sebaiknya kau mengganti seragammu sekarang. Kajja ! ".

" Tapi eomma, Kibum noon- arggh ! Eomma berhenti menyakitiku, kenapa eomma selalu membela kuda jelek itu dari pada anak tampanmu sendiri, arrgh ! " seru Kyuhyun memegangi telinganya yang sekarang ditarik oleh sang eomma.

Siwon tersenyum menang melihat rivalnya kesakitan, tapi senyumnya memudar saat melihat raut serius dari Kibum, " Mianhae ".

" Uh ? " ucap Kibum bingung.

" Ponselmu sengaja aku matikan, " aku Siwon yang sebenarnya.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahi, " Bukankah kau bilang baterainya habis ? "

" Aku berbohong padamu, Kibummie "

" Ne ? ! " seru Kibum kaget.

" Sebenarnya saat meminjam ponselmu, aku sedang mengirim nomor ponsel eommamu. Karena aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengganggu kita, jadi aku matikan saja. Aku tahu pasti dia akan mengkhawatirkan noona nya, maka dari itu saat sampai di rumah makan aku menghubungi eomma mu dan meminta ijinnya, " jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

**Flashback On**

" _Bukankah seharusnya kau mengantarku pulang, tapi kenapa kita kemari ? " tanya Kibum bingung tapi masih dengan nada datar yang digunakannya._

" _Kajja ! " tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon sengaja menarik jemari yeoja itu untuk masuk ke dalam. " Duduklah dulu, aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali, " sebelum pergi, Siwon sempat memesan makanan kepada pelayan._

_Siwon kembali berjalan keluar ruangan. Kibum sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip namja bermarga Choi tersebut. Ternyata tepat saat berada di depan pintu masuk tadi, namja berwajah tampan itu sedang menghubungi seseorang._

_Tutt . . .Tutt. . ._

" _Yeobosseyo ? "_

" _Yeobosseyo, ahjumma ini Siwon "_

" _Choi Siwon ? "_

" _Ne, ahjumma saya ingin meminta ijin mengajak Kibum makan bersama. Apa boleh ahjumma ? Saya berjanji tidak akan membawa Kibum pulang larut malam, "_

" _Tentu saja, Siwonnie. Ahjumma percaya padamu. Jaga Kibummie baik-baik, ne ? "_

" _Kamsahamnida ahjumma, saya berjanji Kibummie tidak akan pulang sampai larut malam, "_

**Flashback Off**

Kibum hanya diam mendengar penjelasaan Siwon. " Mianhae Kibummie, aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham kepadaku, " sesal Siwon.

Yeoja salju itu berucap dalam hati. ' Jadi saat itu dia menghubungi eomma ? Bukan Heechul ? ' ternyata tebakan Kibum salah, Siwon tidak menghubungi yeojachingunya tapi dia meminta ijin kepada eomma. Jadi saat itu Siwon terlihat senang bukan karena Heechul, melainkan karena telah mendapat kepercayaan eommanya ?

Kibum tersenyum malu atas kecurigaannya kepada Siwon, sungguh menggelikan mengingat rasa cemburunya kepada namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Siwon menjadi bingung dengan wajah Kibum yang sekarang terlihat bahagia, ' Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku ? ' pikirnya.

" Sekarang hampir malam sebaiknya kau segera pulang, hati-hati dijalan ne ? " Kibum mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon untuk memasuki mobil, mencegah namja itu agar tidak melihat rona merah dipipinya.

Tapi Siwon telah mengetahuinya, " Kau kenapa ? Kenapa menjadi mengusirku seperti ini, eoh ? Kau percaya padaku kan, chagiya ? " tangan Siwon mencoba menghalangi jemari Kibum yang semakin mendorongnya kuat.

" Ini sudah malam Siwonnie, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang ! " usir Kibum dengan senyum manisnya.

Sayangnya Siwon tidak mau menuruti Kibum, dia malah sengaja memegang tangan yeoja itu membuatnya hanya diam menurut. " Kau –percaya padaku kan, Kibummie ? "

Tanpa sadar Kibum mengangguk, obsidian hitamnya telah terhipnotis oleh pesona wajah sempurna milik Siwon. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat tatapan sayang yang kembali Siwon berikan untuknya.

Grep !

Sebuah pelukan menghantarkan kehangatan bagi tubuh Kibum, " Kau tahu, aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Jadi ku mohon percayalah padaku, Kibummie ! ".

Berbeda dengan keadaan diluar yang terlihat sangat romantis, sosok bertubuh tinggi itu tengah menahan emosi dibalik tirai jendela yang menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat dari luar. " Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai kau membuat noonaku menangis Choi Siwon ! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeoja dengan tubuh ramping dan tinggi sedang berdiri ditepi lapangan basket dengan membawa sebuah air mineral dingin untuk sang pangeran yang sedang berebut bola dengan teman-temannya. Senyum menggoda terlihat saat namjachingunya melambaikan tangan atau sekedar menatapnya lembut.

Namja tampan itu akhirnya berjalan menghampiri yeoja tadi setelah lelah bermain, " Senang sekali melihatmu disini Chullie, " sapa Siwon.

" Aku ingin lebih memperhatikan namjachinguku saja. Karena aku tidak ingin dia mendapat perhatian dari wanita lain, apa itu berlebihan, eoh ? " tanyanya dengan wajah yang begitu lucu.

Siwon yang melihatnya merasa gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi yang sekarang terlihat digembungkan, " Tentu saja tidak, chagiya. Kalau begitu kau harus lebih memperhatikanku mulai sekarang, otte ? " Siwon mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

" Dasar kekanakan, ck ! " ejek Heechul tersenyum. " Baiklah, mulai hari ini aku akan lebih memperhatikan namjachinguku yang sangat manja ini, " Heechul mencubit perut berotot Siwon sebelum menautkan jari kelingking mereka, membuat namja itu memekik tertahan dan kembali mencubit pipi Heechul yang tidak terlalu chubby. " Ini untukmu " Heechul memberikan air mineralnya kepada Siwon.

" Gomawo chagiya ! " Siwon meneguk isi air didalamnya dengan sangat cepat.

Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus peluh yang mengalir di sekitar dahi dan pelipis Siwon dengan handuk kering yang dibawanya. Senyumnya kembali terukir saat namja itu dengan jahil menoel hidung bangir miliknya. " Apa kau lelah, Wonnie ? " Siwon mengangguk, " Kalau begitu bersandarlah " Heechul menepuk bahunya, kemudian namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Heechul dan tangan kanannya melingkar dipinggang yeoja bak Cinderella itu.

Dilain sisi Sungmin tengah menepuk lembut bahu sahabatnya, memberikan kekuatan untuk bersabar. Bibir shape-Mnya tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun selain " Bersabarlah, Kibummie. Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan ".

Butiran bening itu mengalir menuruni pipi chubby milik Kibum, obsidian hitamnya tidak dapat membohongi wajah bahagia sepasang kekasih itu. Jemari kanannya bergerak memegang dada kirinya yang begitu menyakitkan.

' _Aku tahu inilah yang memang akan aku dapatkan. Tapi ini tidak akan membuatku melepaskanmu begitu saja, maafkan aku Siwonnie. Aku begitu sangat mencintaimu– ' air mata itu kembali menetes membahasi rok seragamnya, ' –hanya menjadi bayangan kalian saja, itu sudah cukup membahagiakan untukku '._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajahnya terduduk lesu. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, membuatnya sering menabrak teman-temannya yang sedang terburu-buru memasuki kelas.

Bugh !

Kembali tubuhnya tidak sengaja tertabrak -menabrak- Hyuna, teman sekolahnya. " Ahh, mianhae Kibum-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Hyuna memperhatikan wajah pucat Kibum.

Kibum mendongak, " Gwaenchana, ah mianhae aku juga tidak memperhatikan jalan ".

" Tidak apa-apa, kau berhati-hatilah. Aku ke kelas dulu " pamit Hyuna. Kibum mencoba tersenyum meski terlihat dipaksakan dan kembali berjalan.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti, dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit menyaksikan sebuah adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang diberikan Siwon untuk yeoja cantik yang juga membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati.

Mereka perpelukan cukup lama tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kibum, hingga Heechul melirik sosok asing yang tengah berdiri memandang mereka, " Ki-Kibum-ssi ? Ah mianhae-yo " ucapnya tertunduk malu.

Deg !

Jantung Siwon berhenti mendengar nama yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Reflek, wajah tampan itu menoleh ke samping. Sakit– itulah yang Siwon rasakan melihat tubuh rapuh Kibum dihadapannya. Ingin sekali tangannya merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukan eratnya, memberikan kekuatan, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam. Namun semua itu hanya dapat dilakukannya dalam imajinasi. ' Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengannya. Apa dia sakit ? ' batin Siwon.

Chuu !

" Aku pergi dulu chagiya. Kibum-ssi anyyeong ! " pamit heechul setelah mencium pipi Siwon singkat.

Hancur sudah hati Siwon saat melihat genangan air dipelupuk mata indah Kibum. Ingin sekali tubuhnya berlari dan menarik jemari itu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Meski Kibum hanya menatapnya datar, tapi Siwon tahu bahwa Kibum tengah menahan sakit dihatinya terlihat dari genangan air yang merangkak ingin keluar dari obsidian indahnya.

Siwon melihat Kibum menghela napas berat sebelum kembali melangkah dengan sangat lemah. Saat melewati namja berwajah malaikat itu, Kibum sedikit membungguk -mengucapkan permintaan maafnya dan kembali berjalan memasuki kelas. Tangan Siwon hanya dapat mengambang diudara tanpa bisa menahan tubuh lemah itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kibum mencoba berkonsentrasi meski sangat sulit, Ryeowook yang merasa wajah Kibum memucat mulai bertanya khawatir, " Kibummie, kau baik-baik saja ? "

" Hm, aku baik-baik saja Wookie " Kibum menoleh menatap wajah khawatir Ryeowook dan tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang sedang menatapnya tajam tapi sarat akan kecemasan.

Siwon hanya mampu mengepalkan tangannya kuat dibawah meja tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu. Mata elangnya hanya mampu menangkap sosok Kibum yang berusaha keras untuk berkonsentrasi.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, Siwon mencoba memberikan senyum lembutnya untuk yeoja rapuh itu, sayangnya Kibum lebih memilih mengacuhkannya dan kembali mendengarkan guru yang berada didepan kelas. Hati Siwon semakin berdenyut, tapi disisi lain dia tahu pasti hati Kibumlah yang lebih sakit setelah melihatnya dan Heechul berpelukan.

Namja berwajah tampan tadi sudah tidak tahan lagi berada ditempat yang bagaikan neraka untuknya. Melihat raut wajah Kibum yang bagaikan manequin cantik tanpa adanya sinar keceriaan seperti biasa membuatnya gila, setelah meminta ijin Siwon memilih keluar kelas.

_To : Lee Sungmin_

_Sungmin-ah keluarlah sekarang, aku menunggumu diluar !._

Pesan singkat yang diterima yeoja cantik bergigi kelinci ini, membuatnya harus meminta ijin dengan alasan ingin ke kamar kecil agar dapat menemui namja tampan yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih gelap sahabatnya.

" Siwon ? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku keluar, eoh ? " tanya Sungmin menangkap raut kekhawatiran dari namja idola sekolah ini.

Dengan kasar Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin menuju tempat yang lebih aman untuk berbicara berdua, " Kibum melihatku dan Heechul berpelukan didepan kelas. Parahnya lagi, Chullie mencium pipiku saat berpamitan, "

" MWO ?! " Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget.

" Aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu Sungminnie, tolong ajak Kibum segera pulang setelah bunyi bel. Wajahnya begitu pucat, aku khawatir dia sakit " kecemasan Siwon terdengar jelas dari nada bicaranya.

Sungmin menghempaskan tangan Siwon, " Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu didepan kelas kalian, huh ? Apa kau sudah gila ?! " perkataan Siwon mulai menyulut emosi Sungmin.

" Aku tahu itu salah. Aku akan meminta maaf , tapi kondisi Kibum sedang tidak baik dan aku terlalu merasa bersalah untuk menanyakannya sekarang. Apa dia sedang sakit ? " tanya Siwon khawatir, apalagi Kibum telah melihat adegan yang seharusnya dapat Siwon cegah.

" Kaulah penyebabnya Siwon-ah ! " ucap Sungmin marah. " Bagaimana bisa kau memeluk Heechul ditempat yang memungkin yeoja yang kau cintia dapat melihatnya, HUH ?! " Sungmin mulai meninggikan suaranya. " Kau bahkan dengan santai menyandarkan kepalamu di bahunya ! " ucap Sungmin geram mengingat peristiwa dipinggir lapangan basket tadi.

Siwon begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, " Kibummie juga melihatnya ? "

" Semuanya, dari awal hingga akhir tanpa pengeditan ! " Siwon semakin merasa bersalah pada yeoja yang selalu mengisi hatinya itu. Ternyata dialah penyebab obsidian indah Kibum mengeluarkan air mata, " Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Siwon ! ".

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelas Kibum untuk menuruti permintaan Siwon. Akhirnya namja kaya itu berhasil membujuk Sungmin untuk segera membawa pulang Kibum tepat setelah bel berbunyi.

Siwon mencoba memberi isyarat dengan menganggukkan kepala saat yeoja berwajah imut itu melintasinya. Disaat sekeliling mereka terlalu banyak orang, mereka tidak dapat bersikap seolah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik.

Setelah melihat namja tampan tadi melangkah pergi, barulah Sungmin yakin untuk memasuki kelas Kibum. " Kibummie ? " panggil Sungmin melihat bangku sahabatnya itu telah dikelilingi oleh Ryeowook, Henry dan tentu saja Donghae.

" Aku baik-baik saja Hae, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang. Aku bisa pulang bersama Sungmin, lihatlah sekarang dia sudah menjemputku kan ? " tolah Kibum halus atas ajakan Donghae yang ingin mengantarnya pulang karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Semuanya lantas menoleh pada sosok yang dimaksud Kibum, " Apa kau kemari untuk menjemput Kibummie, Sungmin-ah ? " tanya Donghae saat yeoja imut itu menghampiri bangku Kibum.

" Eh ? " Sungmin sedikit terkejut. " I-iya, aku kemari untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama, " ucap Sungmin lagi setelah mendapat isyarat dari kedua mata Kibum yang memohon agar Sungmin mau berkerja sama. " Aku dengar kau tidak enak badan, apa itu benar ? "

" Iya, seharian ini dia terlihat sangat pucat. Aku mohon antarlah dia sampai ke rumah dengan selamat, " jawab Donghae penuh kekhawatiran.

Sungmin tidak menyangka sebesar inikah perhatian namja tampan ini untuk sahabatnya ? Kibum benar-benar keterlaluan bila selalu mengacuhkan Donghae seperti ini ! " Kau tenang saja Hae, aku akan menjaga Kibum dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku, " ucap Sungmin berlebihan dengan terkekeh geli. " Kalian bisa pulang sekarang, hati-hati dijalan ne ? " Sungmin beralih menatap Ryewook dan Henry bergantian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Terima kasih kau telah datang tepat pada waktunya tadi, " ucap Kibum pelan menatap Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di halte.

Sedangkan Sungmin –kembali memegang pundak Kibum, karena yeoja itu terlihat begitu lemah. " Sebenarnya aku memang berniat untuk menjemputmu, ada yang menyuruhku untuk segera membawamu pulang karena kau sedang sakit, ".

" Huh ?! Siapa ? " tanya Kibum bingung. Tapi Sungmin malah mengajak Kibum untuk cepat menaiki bus yang telah datang menjemput mereka. Namun sebelumnya, Sungmin terlihat mengangguk pada namja yang sedang berdiri disamping mobil berwarna hitam diseberang jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

seperti janji saya, setelah selesai mengikuti ujian masuk PTN saya akan melanjutkan chap terbaru ff ini, mohon doanya ya readers semua semoga saya bisa lolos dan ketrima di PTN yang sangat saya inginkan :)

maafkan juga reader-deul, saya mencoba untuk membuat ff ini menjadi lebih menarik tapi saya rasa gagal *pundungdipojokkan. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejaknya ^^

thanks to :

najika bunny . BryanTrevorKim . cho dizma joyer . kyurielf . Guest (tolobg sebutkan nama kalian) . 8687 . chaerashin . R407 . Cho97 . Cherry - hayo katanya mau lanjut baca chap 2 nya, udah belom ?

Mind to Review guys ? *bow

**Snower0821**


End file.
